


Defending McCoy

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [79]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "If It Makes Sense To Them", Backing Each Other, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Integrity, Investigations, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "If It Makes Sense To Them"McCoy is in dire need of someone to back his findings so that he doesn't get in trouble with Command.





	Defending McCoy

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, McCoy?”

“No, except that I will stand by my analysis.”

Kirk studied McCoy as he and Spock stood before him.

“You know that you may have to testify before the Federation.”

McCoy pinched his lips together, but stared straight ahead. “Yes, sir.”

Kirk flinched. “Bones, I’ll help where I can. But this doesn’t look good professionally--”

“Begging the Captain’s pardon.” 

“Yes, Spock?”

“I concur completely with Dr. McCoy’s assessment.”

That stunned Kirk. “You do?!”

Then Kirk noticed Spock’s arm pressed against McCoy’s back for moral support.

“That should placate Command nicely, gentlemen!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
